Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen The Series
by Tigon
Summary: Also known as Pokemon: The Next Generation, the story follows Adrian, a Sevii Islander who aims to conquer the New Kanto League and defeat his idol and Grand Champion, Ash Ketchum.


**Prologue 1– The Start of a New Era**

In a far and secluded island at midnight near Chronos Island in the Sevii archipelago, a congregation of thousands gather for a secret meeting. A secret society of priest and shamans as well as engineers and top scientists with their Pokémon meet in a cave away from wandering eyes. A makeshift stage of wood stood visible in the dark cave lit by torches with a painting of the 19th Century Sevii Princess, Sumiko riding her Lapras. "Brothers and Sisters, our culture and our legacy is slowly drifting away. We can't allow anymore Kanto oppressors to impose their culture on us." proclaimed the masked man known as the Exiled Prince with his Nidoking. Standing with him on stage is his father, Kaito, a descendant of the Sevii Royalty in a wheelchair and looking sickly and his cousin, another masked figure known as the Exiled Princess. "The time to strike is now. The building of Turquoise City on Kin Island is the final straw. We won't allow ourselves to be subjects of the Kanto region". There is a thunderous applause from the audience.

The Exiled Princess steps forward and speaks to the audience "This initiative from the Kanto government and the Kanto league would be the destruction of our way of life. I thank you all for staying loyal to our cause. Our ancestors would have been so proud of all of you. For years Lance has been imposing his league on us. Changing our culture and the way we used Pokémon for our daily lives. Now Ash Ketchum us to join together with Kanto which is why he proposed the building of Turquoise City. We understood what the rulers of Kanto did to us years ago and it's happening again" There are boos coming from the crowd as the Exiled Prince steps forward and shouts "Are we going to let them take over us? ARE YOU?!" The crowd is wild with proclamations such as "Down with Kanto!", "Long live the Sevii Dynasty!" and "Long live the Sevii islands!" and the Exiled Prince smiles and ends the session with "The time to strike his now!" and his Nidoking roars and it echoes through the cave.

In a resort at a beach on Knot Island, Ash Ketchum is anxious and nervous about his wedding. He had a short flashback to the night he proposed to Serena after her win at the Kiloude City conference and won the title of Kalos Queen after taking the title from Aria. He knelt down and proposes in front of the pond behind the Battle Maison. She cried tears of joy and they hugged. Back in the present, Ash fixes his bow tie and combs back his hair. Cilan enters his dressing room and two jackets one white and one black. "Ash as your friend and a wedding connoisseur I must insist on the white jacket. I just think it goes well with your jet black hair." Ash smiles and turns back. "If you say so. Hey Cilan, I have a question." Cilan stops for a moment thinking that something is wrong. "Do you think I'm taking this step too fast? One moment I just defeated the Champion of the Dharuma region, the next I'm getting married and helping create a new league system for Kanto and I'm only 19!" as Cilan pats him on the shoulder giving him support saying "And you help take down Team Rocket as a whole and brought peace to the entire region. You have accomplished a lot since your victory against King Sivaji. You are no longer that wide eyed young man I travelled with years ago. You have come a long way and your marriage will open a new chapter in your life." "Thank you Cilan" says Ash with a smile and a thumbs up. Brock and Clemont then enters the room and close the door behind him. "Ash, sorry we need to get away. People have been asking us non-stop about when we're getting married. Especially Bonnie" says Clemont with sweat dripping from his entire body. Brock approaches Ash and says "She's waiting for you".

Ash puts on his jacket and leaves the room. He enters the aisle and his mom, Delia, Mr. Mime and his best man Pikachu waits for him. "You got the ring right Pikachu?" and Pikachu smiles while playing with the ring with his tail and later almost dropping it. "Just keep it safe. It has been such a journey buddy. I couldn't think of anyone else as my best man" Ash and Pikachu then hugged it out and Pikachu nearly dropped the ring again. Ash shrugs it off and waits. He see all of his friends and rivals from his various travels as well as Lance and Lorelai of the Elite Four who Ash now works with closely. The door opens and Ash sees Serena in her gown for the first time with Bonnie, Braixen and Sylveon as her maid of honours behind her. As she enters the aisle, Ash froze for second and began sweating profusely but he suddenly noticed that Serena is sweating even when she is under the veil. Once she reached the altar, Ash pulls out his vows from his pocket. He reaches for Serena's veil and pulls it up. Professor Sycamore begins the ceremony with a speech:

"Good morning, we are gathered here today to unite two people so close and dear to our hearts, Ash and Serena. I remember the day when Ash enters my lab with the injured Froakie and how he saved Garchomp and the day when Serena got her first Pokémon. I knew that both are destined for great things. Ash conquering the Royal Dharuma League, defeating King Sivaji thus emerging as Champion and Dharuma Knight and Serena defeating Aria and emerging as Kalos Queen. You both have accomplished a lot and now you are about to enter the next phase in your lives. I am so proud of the both of you"

Sycamore turns to Ash signalling to him to read his vows. He swallows and reads it out loud "Serena, we have known each other since we were kids even if I forgot…sorry…and we travelled all over Kalos together. It was one of the most of the most memorable experiences of my life and I saw you become stronger with your training. You have inspired me time and time again to live up to my full potential which was more so during our travels in the Dharuma region. I don't know how I could ever become champion without you by my side. Serena, I vow to always support you in your dreams and passions like you did for mine, to cherish every moment we would spend together good or bad and fulfil my role as a husband whenever you need me" Serena looks up and began her vows "It was like a dream when I saw you again when you were in Kalos, I thought I would never see you again but there you were. The next thing I knew I embarked on an adventure of a lifetime. You inspired me so much. You helped me find my path. Ash you gave me so much to live for and to spend the rest of my life with you is all I could ever hope for. I vow to support you in your future plans as Champion and Knight, to be by your side in the face of adversity and to love and cherish you as my husband" Sycamore claps and winks at Ash signalling him to exchange rings. Pikachu gives Ash the ring and places it in Serena's finger while Serena does the same with Ash. "If there is anyone who wants speak out against this union speak now…no? Well then…Ash…Serena…I now pronounce you husband and wife." Ash grabs Serena by the waist and brings her closer to him to give her a kiss. Serena was so overwhelmed that she perspires and faints. Ash is now in an awkward position while everyone in the audience sighs and giggle.

We then cut to two days later where Ash is packing his bag with Pikachu. "Serena, everyone has forgotten about it. Please come out. We're going to be late for our trip to Alola." Ash enters the room and sees Serena covered in her blanket and crying. "I'm so embarrassed. I ruined our big day. How could you be so calm?" "Serena, you didn't ruin anything. We did everything we're supposed to. We are now husband and wife. Bound together forever." Ash slowly removes her cover while Pikachu tries to close their bags in the other room. "Now come on. We have a honeymoon to catch." Ash and Serena both leave the room. Pikachu has finished close the bags. They both leave the resort where they had their wedding. Serena looks at her electronic map and realize that they are two hours early. "ASH! We're not even late! What are going to do now?" Ash nervously smile and suggest something. "Why not we visit Gary in his new lab? It's been a long since the three of us went to the Dharuma region. We can relieve some old memories. Right Pikachu?" and Pikachu squeals in agreement. Ash, Serena and Pikachu head to Gary's lab which was formerly Knot Island's Pokémon Centre.

"Be careful with that. That is very delicate machinery!" Gary instructs a mover. Ash and Serena enters the lab and spots Gary and Celio. "Gary! Or should I say Professor Oak?" "No need for the formalities Ashy-boy! Aren't you guys going to Alola?" and Ash nervously tells him that their plane won't be on Knot Island for another two hours. "I hope you guys have a great time. Ash I need to speak with you for a moment if you can." Ash and Serena turn to each other wondering what if something is wrong until they heard a crash. "Sorry Boss!" yelled the mover after he dropped the box and Gary fumes with anger and shouts "You Idiot!" and Ash and Serena sighs.

Gary leads Ash and Pikachu to an observatory with several Pokémon with unusual forms. "Gary, what are showing me?" Ash asked as he sees newly born Pokémon not looking like they're supposed to. "Kanto and Johto region Pokémon. New forms of them. Recently born." Gary picks up both a Bulbasaur and Squirtle. The Bulbasaur has a darker colour scheme while the Squirtle has a Rougher shell. "Ash, I know what you're thinking. No. They are not like Alola forms. These are mutations". Ash looks at Pikachu with a puzzled look. "Mutations? Gary what happened to these Pokemon?" Ash was then shown to a room filled with strange vegetation he has never seen. "Remember when Team Rocket had operations all over the Sevii islands? They were doing secret experiments. Some of the Pokémon they experimented on might have special genetic properties which passed down to this new generation. Another possibility is the vegetation you see there? It was a result of Biochemical compounds due to Team Rocket's experiments. It sprung up all over the Sevii Islands. These new forms also could be possible due to diet. It could be both. That's what I'm researching on." A montage shows a scenes of Team Rocket grunts stealing Pokemon and dumping chemicals in rivers and oceans and Team Rocket scientists experimenting on Pokemon. Ash and Pikachu looked on in shock "Gary, what are we dealing here? Do these things have any negative consequences?" "I'm not sure Ash. As of now there are no negative implications. The rivers are being cleaned up of any dangerous chemicals. From what I can see, the berries that grow out of new plants are not harmful to Pokémon but it might have affected the genetic structure of the offspring. That can range from Colour, Height, Weight, Attacks and even Typing. That Bulbasaur is a Grass/Dragon type and that Squirtle is a Water/Rock type." Ash takes a looked at both the Bulbasaur and Squirtle "So they are like Alola forms but we don't know what this might mean for the Sevii islands right Gary?" Gary nods his head looks through his notes. Ash and Pikachu both leave the room "I have to tell Lance about this. Just to be safe" Gary agrees and leaves the room with Ash and Pikachu. Serena waits patiently for Ash but suddenly got worried when she sees Ash and Gary having serious faces "Something wrong?" but Ash looks up and smiles "Nothing for now. I can deal with later."

Ash and Serena left the building when Gary following behind to see them off. Suddenly they felt the earth shaking. "Ash what's going on?" Serena shouts as three of them are puzzled. Gary sees Celio rushing towards them. "Celio what's going?" Celio looks at Gary and grabbed him by the arms. "Gary, its happening! Mt. Ember! It's erupting! Do you know what this means?" Gary stopped for moment and realized the situation they are in "It can only mean on thing. Moltres has awaken!" Ash, Serena and Pikachu froze for a second and looked at each other in disbelieve.

The Exiled Prince and Princess waits near the mouth of the volcano overseesing their subordinates and scientists getting ready for Moltres to rise from Mt. Ember. The Prince waits in anticipation. "When Moltres rise from the mouth of the Volcano, be ready with the device." ordered the Prince while the earth shaking beneath them. The lava rises and Moltes busts out and spread its wings. The Lead Scientist shoots the mind control device at Moltres at the neck. "Sir. It is done!" the Lead Scientist says with much gusto as the Prince places the Mind control helmet on his head proclaiming "Moltres, you are mine!"


End file.
